


Sleepover at the Alienage

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: How Many... [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: A small bit of size kink, Anal Fingering, F/M, Grey Warden Stamina, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is off to Orlias with Varric and Aveline and Anders is in need of a place to stay for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover at the Alienage

It was late but there was nowhere else Anders could realistically go. Hawke had left a few days ago for Orlias, taking Aveline and Varric with him. He’d spent enough nights in Hawke’s estate that Bodhan would have probably let him sleep in a spare room for a few days but the dwarf was also gone, taking advantage of his employer’s absence to visit family in Ferelden. With both Varric and Isabela gone the Hanged Man was also not an option. The Chantry and the Guard barracks had never been an option to begin with.

That left him with three choices, sleeping on the street somewhere and begging Fenris or Merrill. While Fenris would probably sneer and slam the door in his face, despite having both of their cocks inside Hawke twice more since that day on Sundermount, Merrill just might let him stay with her for a few days. While Hawke had been trying mightily to get inside Varric’s pants Anders had been taking time to actually speak with Merrill, flirting heavily while he did. Anders had actually made progress but Hawke had to contend with Bianca and he didn’t think he’d been having much luck.

Anders knocked on the door of Merrill’s home in the alienage hoping for nothing more than a little patch of floor he could occupy until the Templars lost interest in his clinic. It took three loud knocks before she finally opened the door. She wore nothing but a light green shift. It only went down to mid-thigh, sleeveless with a scooped neck line that offered him a tantalizing view of the top of her breasts. Merrill blinked up at him a few times in confusion.

He cleared his throat, wondering if it was in bad taste to jerk off to thoughts of his host, and gave her a winning smile. “Hello Merrill,” he said cheerfully. “I know it’s late but would you mind letting me stay here for a few days? Templars are sniffing around the clinic.”

“Oh how terrible!” she exclaimed. “Why won’t Hawke let you stay? Oh he’s gone isn’t he? Yes, please come in.” Merrill stepped away from the door and practically pulled him in. “It’ll be nice to share a bed with someone again.”

“You want me to sleep in the bed with you?” said Anders eyes widening in surprise. That would make tugging off a little difficult but snuggling up with a soft little female like Merrill was appealing as well.

“Why not?” Merrill asked in confusion as she shut and locked the front door. “There’s only one bed. Would Hawke get mad at you?”

“No,” Anders said following her to the bedroom. “I’m just a little surprised. Why would Hawke be mad at me?”

Merrill shrugged and climbed onto her bed sitting on her feet. She ran her fingers along the hem of her shift and said, “You spend a lot of time together.” Frowning thoughtfully she rubbed her thighs as Anders began the long process of removing his coat. “Hawke has been flirting an awful lot with Varric lately. You’ve been…Did something bad happen?”

Anders smiled and shook his head as he folded his coat. After setting it on the floor near the bed he sat beside her and bent to his boots. “Nothing bad,” he said reassuringly. “Isabela storming off the way she did left both Hawke and I without a partner. We…sort of turned to each other to fill the hole she left in our sex lives.”

“She’d visit me sometimes too,” Merrill said quietly. “I miss Isabela.”

“She was definitely a fun person to be with,” said Anders sitting up after setting his boots near his coat. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“You’re welcome,” said Merrill smiling. Her expression became puzzled as she scooted over when Anders brought his feet around onto the bed. “Are you going to sleep in your clothes?”

“That’s what I do at the clinic,” he answered with a shrug. “I generally don’t need sleepwear at Hawke’s estate.”

“That seems uncomfortable,” she said with a serious little frown. “You could sleep in your small clothes.”

“I don’t commonly wear any.”

“Oh…well…umm…”

Merrill rose up a bit and crossed her arms, taking the shift at her hips and sweeping it off completely. Blood rushed to his already semi-erect cock as he took in the sight of her naked body. Things were definitely looking up but he reined in his enthusiasm upon seeing her shy smile and the pink tips of her ears. Anders returned her smile and pulled his shirt off. He dropped it on top of his coat and stood, unlacing his trousers. Her eyes were glued to his cock when it popped free for a few seconds before she busied herself suddenly with the blankets on the bed.

Anders stepped out of his trousers and they joined the pile with the rest of his clothes. He quickly extinguished the candles and joined her under the covers. She immediately molded herself to his side, head resting on a shoulder, her smooth sex pressed against his hip, her leg resting between his. Anders swallowed hard, staring at the ceiling while he tentatively wrapped an arm around her letting his hand settle at her waist.

Silence descended and Anders was trying mightily to control his lust. Merrill didn’t seem very sleepy which wasn’t helping much. Neither was the fingers he could feel running curiously through the hair on his chest or the slight pressure he could feel every now and again on his balls when her thigh brushed against them.

“Is he unhappy with you?” Merrill asked suddenly. Her hand on his chest drifted a bit lower.

“Hawke?” Anders asked feeling a little disappointed when her hand stopped just shy of his member.

“Is that why he wants Varric now?”

“Ah. Hawke isn’t unhappy with my performance,” said Anders letting his hand drift lower onto her hip. “He just really likes cock, the bigger the better.”

Anders bit his lip when he felt her fingers running lightly over the head of his cock. “Did he really have two inside him? Like in Varric’s latest…book?”

“He did,” said Anders quietly. He felt a finger poke his slit curiously then circle it before running down the shaft. A small pleased hum escaped him and he let his hand move from her hip to caress the soft swell of her arse. “We’ve done it twice more since.”

She shuddered a little and finally wrapped her fingers around his cock. “He must really like it then.” Slow strokes up and down his shaft followed by a squeeze. “This is the biggest I’ve had. I don’t think anything else would fit.”

“I think Hawke would be perfectly happy with two up his arse, one down his throat and one in each hand at all times. It’s a wonder he doesn’t just work at the Rose.”

Merrill giggled and she stopped her slow strokes at the base of his cock. Her fingers drifted lower, exploring his balls. Another pleased hum escaped him and he closed his eyes briefly, wishing he could get to her sex. Instead he used his previously unoccupied hand to find her breast, rubbing her nipple and getting a happy sigh.

“Are you not satisfied with Hawke?” Merrill asked after a quiet minute.

“Not exactly,” Anders said. “It’s a thrill to have a guy like Hawke worship your cock but I like soft curves too.” He cupped her breast and squeezed gently, his other hand he ran to her hip and back over to her arse.

With a suddenness that was astounding, Merrill threw back the blankets and straddled his hips. He was soundly kissed and left gasping for breath, his hands at her hips holding tightly. She took a moment to position his cock flat against his stomach and she settled down on top of him, cock nestled between her pussy lips. Anders moaned as she ground down on him then began moving, his cock sliding easily between her wet folds.

“Merrill,” he gasped as she slid quickly over him.

Her hands joined his at her hips and she threw her head back and moaned. Anders didn’t quite understand exactly how they’d gone from cautious exploration to sex so quickly but he was enjoying it none the less. This was much better than tugging off even if he didn’t get to feel her tight channel around his cock again this time. Merrill was rubbing herself off on his cock, clearly enjoying it and she also looked extremely sexy as she did it.

Pert little breasts swayed with her movement, an elegant neck just visible in the dim firelight, her pleased groans mixed with the wet sounds of her sliding over his cock. Anders did his best to stave off his orgasm, wanting the pleasure to last because this would likely be the highlight of the night. Merrill leaned forward suddenly, grinding down hard as she gasped and shuddered. Her rhythm stuttered but didn’t stop even though she gasped and shook every time his cock moved across her sensitive clit.

Unable to hold back any longer he fell over that edge as well, his seed ending up all over both of them. Merrill finally stilled as they panted, looking inordinately pleased. Anders didn’t get a chance to say anything but he did gasp as she surprised him again. She broke his weak grasp on her hips and turned, backing up until her head was over his crotch.

Merrill then took his cock into her mouth, still hard and glistening with her juices. He groaned and watched her bob on him between her spread legs before running his hands up her thighs. Their height difference prevented him from comfortably reaching her sex with his mouth but he would still be able to reciprocate with his fingers. While she licked and sucked he parted her lips and pushed two fingers into her core.

She groaned around his cock and wiggled her hips. Anders took this to mean please continue and he happily obliged. Thrusting with his fingers and kneading her lovely arse with his other hand, he brought her over again. She didn’t stop until she’d pulled him over again as well. Merrill spread his legs a little wider and settled between them on her knees while they caught their breath.

“How am I doing?” she asked a little anxiously as she spread his legs further apart.

“Wonderfully,” he said feeling a little dazed.

He watched as she pushed his thighs even further apart, giving him a pleased smile as she did. Next she bent his knees a little and he wondered what she was doing. Anders was content to watch her position him where she wanted him. He laced his fingers under his head and arched an eyebrow at her when she seemed satisfied. Her smile turned into a tiny frown as she gazed down at his still stiff member.

Moments later her smile returned and she plunged a hand between her own legs. It was so quiet in the room he could hear the squishy sounds her fingers made as she moved them around inside. He understood her goal when those fingers, now slick with her juices, pressed against his entrance.

“Slowly?” she asked seriously looking up at him with the tip of one finger inside of him.

Anders could only nod, wondering what had come over the normally reserved elf. Slowly she worked two fingers into him while she caressed his balls with the other. A pleased hum made her smile and a little bolder. Her fingers went deeper, still thrusting slowly, and Anders was enjoying every second of it. Since that day on Sundermount Hawke had bottomed every time they had sex. It had been quite a while since he had been penetrated and it took a strangely enthusiastic female elf that seemed determined to give him as much pleasure as she could for him to realize that he’d sort of missed it.

Pleasure exploded through him suddenly as Merrill brushed that spot and he cried out. Her fingers stopped moving suddenly and she sounded extremely worried as she asked, “Are you all right?”

“Yes, Maker yes!” he groaned. “Do that again!” Her fingers resumed their slow glide and she found it again. “There…oh Merrill yes right there…”

Anders closed his eyes, moaning as she pressed against that pleasure button inside of him. Her other hand was still toying with his balls, cupping, rolling, gently squeezing, and he fisted his cock. Soon enough he spilled over his hand and stomach again. Sighing contentedly as her fingers disappeared he noticed that she once again looked very pleased.

She pulled on the blankets and found her discarded shift, wiping her fingers first, his seed from her mound and lastly the seed from his chest and stomach. Merrill tossed it over the side of the bed and ran her hands over his still raised thighs and asked cheerfully, “What should we do next?”

Rising up just enough to reach her, Anders pulled her down on top of him. He tangled their legs together, swallowing her startled yelp with a kiss. Merrill quickly returned his kiss with the same passion and intensity he remembered from their previous encounter. His hands wandered up and down her back, from shoulders to arse while hers went through his hair, the ponytail having come loose at some point.

“I’d be content with a kiss and a cuddle,” he whispered breathily when they took a moment to breathe. “It’s been a surprising night so far…what do you want to do?”

“Surprising?” she said curiously rising up on her hands to see him.

“Surprised to find Templars waiting for me,” said Anders as he moved his hands around to cup her breasts. He kneaded, pinched lightly and rubbed, listening to her soft sighs but her eyes never wavered from his as he continued. “Surprised to be sharing your bed, and very surprised to find an enthusiastic sex goddess instead of the slightly shy little elf I remember from last time.”

Even in the dim firelight he could see her cheeks flushed a deep red. Her smile was happy and she lowered herself slowly, his hands sliding up and around to her back as she did, and met his lips with hers parted. Their tongues slid around and against each other, both panting as they moved together and Anders suddenly wanted nothing more than to feel her tight walls around him.

Merrill groaned and pulled away suddenly. “Do you want to know what I was doing?” she asked scooting back slightly. “Before you knocked on my door.” She rose up on her knees and Anders could only moan as she positioned his cock and swiftly sunk down on it. “Oh my,” she whispered her eyes fluttering shut and both of her hands pressed to her stomach. “Thinking about you…”

“Oh, Maker,” Anders groaned as he gripped her hips tightly.

They were both breathing heavily when she leaned forward moments later, her hands coming to rest on his chest like they had that day in the Rose. Unlike that day there was nothing gentle about her movements. Merrill rose and slammed back down, crying out every time they were flush. Her modest breasts bounced as she rode him hard. Anders moaned as he held her hips, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting up as she came down. The little house she lived in was full of their groans, yells and the slap of their flesh meeting. Her loud wail drowned out everything else when her already tight channel gripped his cock. Their rhythm stuttered as the building tension released one following quickly after the other.

She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her, once again marveling at how perfectly she fit, and slowly they caught their breath. Anders was thoroughly sated and a little sleepy but actually falling asleep was completely out of the question while he was still buried balls deep inside her. After a while their breathing had evened out and Merrill hadn’t moved an inch. Thinking that she had fallen asleep, he was wondering how to pull out of her without waking her.

“More,” she mewled quietly as he carefully rolled them.

“More?” he repeated in complete shock.

Her eyes were almost shut and she smiled sheepishly. “Please…I’ve wanted to do this again with you for so long…”

“Always the quiet ones,” Anders murmured with a fond smile.

He settled her legs over his thighs and bent over her, hands resting on the bed above and off to the side of her shoulders. Thrusting slowly he leaned over further, arching his back to kiss her. There was none of the noise from their previous round, just pleased hums as they exchanged languid kisses. His slow strokes sped gradually until they were panting heavily, her hands gripping his arms. Instead of a wail Merrill moaned when she came. Anders grunted as her slick core squeezed him again. He rode out hers and came with a jerk and a shudder a few minutes later.

Merrill sighed contentedly and smiled up at him. Anders gave her a chaste peck on the cheek and whispered close to her ear, “Any time you want this.” He thrust into her a couple of times smiling at the gasp she emitted. “It’s yours.”

“Really!?!” Merrill squealed excitedly.

“As long as no one’s dying,” Anders said as he sat up.

“How exciting!” she exclaimed as he pulled free. Merrill groaned a little and rolled to her side. “I think I’m going to be sore.”

Anders retrieved the blanket from the foot of the bed and settled in close behind her, his stiff length between them. With an arm under the pillow, his chin resting on top of her head, he pulled her closer against him and let his hand rest low on her abdomen.

“That’s nothing a little magic won’t cure,” he said sending a brief burst of healing into her.

“Your magic always feels so nice,” Merrill murmured. “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Anders said through a yawn.

Silence descended and he was half way to sleep when she spoke, sounding completely awake. “What about Hawke?”

“If you want me to break it off with him I will,” said Anders rousing himself enough to answer. “He won’t be back for a while but I think he’ll understand.”

There was another pause and this time he was mostly asleep but her question woke him through sheer confusion. “Is there a way to prevent us from making a baby?”

“Pardon?”

“I don’t think either of us can commit to that responsibility.”

“No,” said Anders softly after a while. “I don’t think we could. It’s not a problem though…Grey Wardens can’t make children.”

“Oh how sad!” she exclaimed softly. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

“Merrill,” Anders interrupted as he held her still. She fell silent and he kissed the top of her head. “Go to sleep. We can discuss things in the morning.”

“Sleep well, ma vehnan,” Merrill said softly.

His eyes had already slid shut and Anders almost missed her whispered words. He wondered briefly what it meant, thinking he’d ask when they woke. It escaped his mind completely however. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone's favorite ship I know but I knew before I finished the first one that it would end Anders/Merrill.


End file.
